1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web page content optimization, and more particularly, to optimizing page content by using changes contributed by users to facilitate automated micro-bucket testing of the changes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet searching has become ubiquitous with web navigation. During navigation, a query for a webpage is received at a server. A tool on the search engine is used to search a repository of information available to the search engine and return a webpage in response to the query. A webpage can include different types of content, sometimes organized in the form of modules. The modules in a webpage may be presented according to a design defined by an editor of the webpage. Typically, an editor of the webpage may attempt redesigns of webpage in order to optimize user interactivity and or traffic to the webpage. Entities that manage multiple webpages or sites, sometimes employ a team of editors, whose job is to make changes and bucket test the changes, in an effort to optimize user interactivity and user metrics associated with the use of the webpage or pages of a site.
As is evident, the design and content of the webpage is driven by editor changes, which may be the result of manual bucket testing. For example, when an editor determines that a change should be made, the editor goes through an elaborate process of identifying the content or modules, designing the change, and setting up the test environment to run the bucket tests. Then, manual analysis is performed to determine user's acceptability to the change. One drawback of this approach is that an immense amount of time and effort are spent in designing webpage changes, setting up the testing environment, and conducting analysis of the results. If the new webpages do not produce the intended optimizing result, the webpage has to be redesigned and the whole process is repeated. In short, current approaches are both cumbersome and labor intense.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.